Into The Fire-Verse
by WorldWideEquinox
Summary: Several months after the events of the movie, Miles has developed his abilities and has gotten better at this whole "Spider-Man" thing, but with it, he has unfortunately developed arrogance. What's worse? A new villain that threatens the entire multiverse and, if things weren't bad enough, he's another Spider-Man.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Into The Fire-Verse. This story will take place after the movie. Let's not waste anymore time and get into it! Hope you all enjoy!**

It has been several months since the defeat of Kingpin. Several months since Miles Morales has seen his alternate universe friends. Luckily, he has gotten more and more comfortable with being Spider-Man. Unfortunately, it has begun to seem that he is too comfortable. While he has gotten more "comfortable" being Spider-Man, it wasn't until recently that Miles has put more attention towards crime fighting. This is due to him finally getting to summer vacation. No school. No homework. Just fighting baddies and putting them in prison. Speaking of which...

**Downtown New York City **

Doc Ock is attacking a research facility. Ever since the Super Collider was destroyed, Doc Ock has been trying to rebuild it for her own nefarious purposes. As she stabs one of her mechanical tentacles through and window, shattering it, Miles Morales is seen perched on a parallel building.

"Window shopping, Liv?" Miles screams. Doc turns towards him with a glare before lungeing at him. Miles dodges her first tentacle, but gets wrapped up by a second.

"Spider-Man." She growls. "Are you here to finally let me dissect you? I would love to have a crack at those molecules..."

"Look Liv, I don't think we are at the stage in our friendship where you can talk about dissecting me while hugging me. Baby steps." Miles states before venom blasting himself free from her grip. Miles backflips and lands on the wall in a three point landing. "We don't have to do this, Liv. You can always turn yourself in."

"In your dreams, Arachnid Boy!" Doc yells as she starts trying to stab him with her tentacles. Miles dodges the first three, but shoots a web onto the fourth one as he dodges. He continues to dodge her tentacles, wrapping his web around each one as he does. Finally, the inevitable happens: Doc Ock's tentacles are all tied up. She falls to her feet as Miles casually walks down the building.

"Wow, I'm glad that I fought you today. I've been needing an easy fight." Miles arrogantly states with a fake yawn. Doc Ock is angered by this, but Miles shoots a web at her mouth, covering it. He then sweeps her legs and webs her to the ground. "Next time, just cut out the middle man and go straight to the police." Miles chuckles as the police begin to drive up. "That's my cue. Bye Liv, say hi to Kingpin for me!" Miles laughs as he swings away.

Miles swings through the city, still taken aback by the sight. No matter how comfortable he gets fighting crime, he never gets tired of seeing the city like this. It's absolutely breathtaking. He nearly swings past his house. He swings round and lands gently on his windowsill. He quietly opens his window and sneaks into his room. The first thing he does is change into his normal clothes and put his headphones around his neck. He heads downstairs, where his mom is sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, _mamá_. Is dad at work?" Miles asks as he sits next to her.

"_Sí_ Miles. He wants you to clean your room." Rio replies with a yawn.

"Aw, do I have to, _mamá_? I just woke up..." Miles complains.

"Yes, _mijo_. I've seen your room and let me tell you-" Rio starts out.

"I know, I know. I'll clean it, _mamá_." Miles sighs.

"_Te quiero_, Miles." Rio smiles at her son.

"Love you too, _mamá_." Miles nods as he heads upstairs to his room. Miles enters his room and pulls up his headphones. He listens to his favorite song, _Sunflower_ by Post Malone and Swan Lee.

"_Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh._" Miles sings poorly as he begins to put clothes in his laundry hamper. "_Ayy, ayy. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_" Miles throws the last shirt in like a basketball. "_Needless...say, I keep her...check. She was all bad-bad, nevertheless_" Miles gets his notebooks together and puts them on a shelf. "_Callin' it...baby...a wreck. Crash at my place, baby...a wreck_." Miles gets his spray cans together and puts them in his desk drawer. "_Thinkin' in a...losin' your grip. Screamin' at my...baby, don't trip. Someone took...don't know...felt._" Miles folds his clean clothes. "_Lookin' at you sideways, party...tilt. Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse...like...cruise... not tryna lose_." Miles puts his clean clothes in his dresser before walking over to the window. "_Then you're left in the dust. Unless I stuck by ya! You're a sunflower!_" Miles opens the window as he sings, feeling a soft breeze enter the room. As he continues to sing and look out the window, he doesn't notice several people standing in his room behind him... "_I think your love would be too much! Or you'll be left in the dust! Unless I stuck by ya!_" Miles turns around... "_You're the sunflow_-AHHH!" Miles screams and falls out the window when he sees the people.

He hits the ground hard and immediately groans from pain. No one walking by stops to check on him, a constant reminder that he lives in New York. Slowly, shadows begin to stand over him. "Ouch..." Miles groans as he sits up and rubs his back. He slowly looks up. "Oh my god..."

"Hey kid." Peter B Parker smiles. He offers his hand to Miles and helps him up. Peni Parker and Peter Porker both hug Miles, causing him to chuckle. Peni has a new robot for her spider that looks identical to the one that got destroyed against Kingpin. Miles looks over to see Spider-Man Noir, who calmly waves. One final turn brings him to Gwen Stacy, who seems to have shaven the right side of her head again recently.

"Hi Miles." Gwen grins when their eyes meet.

"You shaved your side again?" Miles points out.

"Well, it's either that, or a mohawk, or a buzz cut." Gwen shrugs.

"How'd you guys get into my room?" Miles asks, confused as to how they got past his mother.

"That would be me." A new voice is heard. Miles turns towards the direction of the voice to see a man he doesn't recognize. "My name is Miguel O'Hara, or, as your pals have taken to calling me, Spider-Man 2099." Miguel introduces himself, barely opening his mouth. Miles looks closely, causing Miguel to open his mouth wider, revealing his fangs. Miles jumps when he sees them. "Different spiders have different effects, as you should know by now."

"Come with us, Miles. We have a lot we need to discuss." Peter informs, walking away.

"Where are we going?" Miles questions as they all follow Peter.

"Take a guess, kid." Peter chuckles.

**Diner**

Peni's robot is crouched under the table to avoid attention. However, a lot of people are staring at Ham, who is just a random pig in their eyes, and Noir, who, even without his costume, is still black and white. The Spider Gang watch as Peter shoves his burger in his mouth, savoring it's taste.

"Weren't you trying to lose weight?" Gwen asks, disgusted. Peter stops eating and looks at Gwen with an annoyed expression, a string of cheese hanging from his mouth.

"Anyways..." Miles looks away from Peter and to the others. "As much as I am...so very happy to see you guys again, what are you doing here? And why aren't you glitching like last time?"

"Because of these." Miguel replies, holding out his right wrist, where a strange watch is attached. "I created a Dimensional Travel Watch. It allows its wearer to travel to all the universes and remain there for as long as the wearer wishes. It's how we all got into your room without being noticed."

"Your singing also helped cover us." Noir adds.

"You might wanna get those pipes fixed, kid." Ham nudges Miles, who nervously laughs in response.

"I made several copies so that I could give them to my little...army." Miguel reaches into his pant's pocket and pulls out a small, black disk. He presses a barely visible button in the center and it transforms into a Dimensional Travel Watch. He hands it to Miles, who stares at it with confusion painting his face. "Which is why we are here."

"Wait, you want me to go to different universes with you guys? Isn't that... Wouldn't that be bad for my universe? Y'know, not having a Spider-Man?" Miles questions.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Miguel informs. "At Earth-715, there is a Spider-Man who has taken his crime fighting to a dictator-like role. He kills even the most petty of criminals."

"So you are rounding up the strongest Spider-People to fight him, right?" Miles smirks.

"Strongest, most talented, and most lucky. You fall in the third category." Miguel nonchalantly states.

"Wait what?" Miles jolts forward.

"What he means to say is that, yes, we need you." Gwen interrupts. "This Spider-Man is dangerous and could be trouble for the entire multiverse."

"Okay..." Miles sighs. "What's his name?"

"...We don't know." Peter finally speaks up, finishing his burger.

"Okay. What's he look like?" Miles asks.

"We don't know." Gwen mutters.

"What is his plan?" Miles questions, starting to get a little annoyed.

"No clue." Miguel crosses his arms.

"Then how do you know you need all of us?" Miles sinks back into his seat, rubbing his temples.

"Because," Miguel stands up, "whatever he is planning, it's going to give him actual dictatorship. On top of that, an evil Spider-Man is bad for all of us. What if he enters one of our universes? He could mess up our already shaky relationship with the police." Miguel states.

"Yeah...that's fair. So, what's the plan?" Miles leans forward, ready to listen closely.

"The plan is simple-" Miguel starts out, but the sound of screaming cuts him off. The Spider Gang all look outside to see Tombstone and Scorpion attacking civilians. "Scratch that, looks like we have something to do." Miguel mutters before all of them run to the bathrooms.

**Outside**

"Where is Spider-Man?" Tombstone asks, holding a woman off the ground by her throat.

"_Si en verdad es un heroe, te salvara antez de que sea demasiado tarde_. (If he is really a hero, he will save you before it's too late.)" Scorpion growls at the scared woman.

"Aw, looking for little ol' me?" Miles calls out as he swings from a building top before kicking Tombstone in the side of the head, forcing him to release the woman. The rest of the Spider Gang swing down as well and start fighting with Scorpion as Miles fights Tombstone alone. "I've got Tombstone! He's child's play!" Miles states when Gwen tries to help him.

"Tombstone is a big challenge, Miles." Gwen replies as Tombstone suddenly draws his dual pistols. He starts firing at the two, both dodging the bullets and sticking to the side of a building while Tombstone reloads.

"Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good at this." Miles says with a smirk before he swings at Tombstone. Gwen is caught off-guard by this arrogant remark, but decides to leave it be and help the others with Scorpion. Miles tries to swing kick Tombstone, but Tombstone catches his leg and tosses him to the ground. Tombstone aims his pistols at him, but Miles shoots his webs at the guns, pulling them away from Tombstone. Miles kips up and shoots a web at Tombstone's chest. Miles tries to tie up Tombstone, but Tombstone breaks free with ease. Before Miles can strike again, Miguel suddenly appears behind Tombstone.

Miguel quickly ties Tombstone's arms behind his back before kicking him to the ground. "Hey! I had that!" Miles complains.

"Yeah, whatever, don't care." Miguel waves his hand calmly. "Help them with Scorpion. Tombstone and I are gonna have a little chitchat." Miguel commands as he picks Tombstone up by the shirt. Miles reluctantly does as he is told and swings over to the others.

"Okay, if you can run a distraction-" Peter tells Gwen before Miles swings past them.

"What are you doing?" Gwen calls after Miles. Miles swings closer and closer, dodging Scorpion's stinger before leaping on top of him, but Scorpion barely budges. Miles punches him in the head a couple times before Scorpion grabs him and throws Miles off his shoulders. Gwen and Peter rush in while Ham screams at Scorpion, getting his attention. Gwen hits a swing kick, followed by a second from Peter, sending Scorpion into a bear hug from Peni.

"Venom blast him!" Peter yells as Miles swings towards Scorpion. Peni pushes Scorpion away as Miles gets close. Miles places his hand on the right cheek of Scorpion before unleashing a venom blast, sending Scorpion crashing into a wall.

"Good work, team. Tie him up and bring him over." Miguel commands before returning to Tombstone. The Spider Gang does as they are told, sitting Scorpion beside Tombstone. "First order of business...what's with the collars?" Miguel asks the two, pointing out metal collars around their necks. During the battle, Miles hadn't noticed them, but now he can't not see them.

Before they can get an answer, all their spidey senses begin to go crazy. They all swing out of the way just in time to dodge several plasma bullets. The Spider Gang look in the direction the shots came from, seeing-

"Vulture!" Gwen exclaims out of shock. "That's my earth's Vulture!"

"He has the same neckpiece." Noir comments, pointing out the metal collar around Vulture's neck.

"Well, maybe he knows..." Miguel comments as the police pull up. "Oh fantastic."

"They'll arrest Scorpion and Tombstone." Miles chuckles before all of the Spiders chase after Vulture, who is flying through the air. To keep the Spiders back, Vulture fires off some of his razor-sharp feathers at the group, cutting all their webs except Miguel and Miles. Because of the suddenness, none are prepared to shoot a second web and fall to the ground.

"Check on the others, kid. I can handle this chump." Miguel commands as he shoots another web.

"What?! No! I can take Vulture! You check on them!" Miles replies, offended. Miguel shrugs and shoots a web behind him, not wanting to argue with Miles. Miguel checks on the group as Miles chases after Vulture.

"You just let him go?" Gwen pushes Miguel. "Vulture is a challenge for me when I'm alone!" Gwen yells before swinging after Miles.

"Anyone else wanna help Mr. Arrogance?" Miguel asks, annoyed. The others shoot webs to buildings, swinging after Miles as well. Miguel lets out a sigh, "Great." He swings after Miles too.

Miles continues to swing after Vulture, narrowly dodging more feathers. As Miles gets close, a...a small portal suddenly appears in front of Vulture and he flies into it. The portal closes just as quickly as it opened and Vulture is gone. Miles swings to the top of a building and lets out a frustrated sigh before the other spider people join him.

"Where'd Vulture go?" Peter asks, confused. Miles throws his hands up in anger.

"He's gone?" Gwen questions, just as confused as Peter.

"Great. I let you handle a dangerous criminal and he escapes. Good job, Miles." Miguel scoffs.

"Leave him alone. Maybe we don't know the full story." Gwen defends Miles.

"The full story is that Miles' arrogance costed all of us. Arrogance is foolish, kid." Miguel scolds.

"Vulture escaped through a portal." Miles bluntly states, catching everyone off guard.

"A portal?" Peni repeats the last part, like she is trying to make it make sense.

"Yes." Miles nods. "A portal suddenly appeared and he was gone."

"The only device that could make a portal appear and make someone disappear," Miguel steps forward, "is this little device around our wrists. Something fishy is going on...and I know it has something to do with 715's Spider-Man."

"We should get to somewhere safe to discuss this. I'm sure those three weren't the only ones." Peter replies before the Spider Gang swing off to the one safe place for all Spider-People: Aunt May's House.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I will see you next time!**


End file.
